


Mother's Day 2018 - Baby Mine (Goku Gine)

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: Early mother's day fic. Cute little songfic with Goku and Gine ^_^





	Mother's Day 2018 - Baby Mine (Goku Gine)

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually thought of this scene like a year ago, maybe more. It was supposed to go in the fourth Demonic Love fic, where Katas and Gine come back temporarily. But… I never wrote the fic, so. I kept telling myself I should write this scene at least because I really like it, and I kept thinking about it and planning it over and over and I’ve thought about writing it a million times over the past year or so, but I never got enough motive to actually do it… until my kid started watching Dumbo recently. You all know what I’m talking about? _The_ scene. The one that everybody cries at lol. anyway, the song just seemed perfect for this, it’s almost like the whole reason I never got the motive to write it before was because I was waiting for the perfect song… even though I never planned it to be a songfic scene. Anyway… yeah so I cried a shedload while I was writing this. I think it helps if you know the song intimately, which I do because my kid isn’t watching anything except Dumbo right now lol.  
>  The song is Baby Mine from Dumbo, performed by Betty Noyes. Enjoy!  
> *Apologies if I have some facts wrong or they’re OOC… I know a little about Gine but I never played the games she’s in and I’ve never written her before. I don’t write Goku often either, so sorry if he’s OOC…  
> *Also I was going to save this for Mother’s Day but I think it’ll be nice for the Goku and Gine fans to start crying now lol.

Goku frowned in his sleep, disturbed by a sudden rise in ki. What the hell…? He opened his eyes and sat up in bed, his vision still a little blurry from sleep. The ki was coming from outside… Goku glanced at his sleeping wife beside him, instinctively checking she was still okay, and he went to investigate. He stepped out of bed, and made his way over to the window, and looked outside… oh, _**hell**_!  
“Mom!” Goku gasped, his eyes widened. Oh, crap! Gine had gone oozaru! Didn’t she know better than to look at the moon? His panicked heart started racing; Goku yanked open the window and dove through it, charging towards her. He remembered now… didn’t Vegeta once say that the moon only appeared on Planet Vegeta every seven years or something? Maybe Gine had forgotten it came to Earth every night… “Mom!” Goku flew down to the base of the giant ape’s tail, not even noticing that she was sitting perfectly still. “I’m sorry…” He mumbled, grabbing her tail. His hands started to warm, charging up with the energy they’d need to rip off her tail and cauterise the wound. He was about to do it, when Gine flinched.  
“K-Kakarot!” She gasped, and pulled her tail away, taking a determined Goku with it. He refused to let go! “What are you doing?”  
“Huh?” Goku stopped, and looked up at her… and for the first time noticed that she seemed perfectly calm. “… You’re… not rampaging…?” Oh… wait. Goku’s cheeks darkened. Now that he thought about it… normal saiyans could control their oozaru, couldn’t they…? Vegeta could… It was only Goku’s family that had never learned. … Wow. Goku loosened his grip on Gine’s tail, and looked up at her guiltily. “Sorry…” He mumbled. “I uh… I forgot… you can control yourself in this form.”  
“You can’t?” Gine blinked.  
“Well… no.” Goku answered. “Not when I could do it anyway… don’t have a tail now…”  
“Um…” Gine sweat dropped. “Were you… going to rip off my tail…?”  
“I… I thought you’d go on a rampage…” Goku uttered. “… Sorry…”  
“… Hm.” Gine sighed, and smiled slightly. “It’s alright… if that’s what you thought, I could have easily destroyed your house.” She looked at him, and her smile widened. “Don’t worry about it.”

She returned to staring at the moon, causing Goku to frown slightly in confusion.   
“Mom…?” He uttered, sitting down beside her. The grass was warm where she’d been… “What are you doing out here anyway…?”  
“Just… looking at the moon.” She giggled slightly. “In the quiet.”   
“Quiet?” 

Gine nodded, and smirked.   
“You know… back on Planet Vegeta, whenever there was a full moon it just got noisy. Really loud… It didn’t come out as often as it does here, so… people celebrated. They’d… fight, mostly.” She sniggered. “Everybody would turn oozaru and hold tournaments, and drink too much, and party…” She shrugged. “It was fun, but… sometimes I just wanted to enjoy seeing the moon, y’know? It wasn’t often I got to see it, and with all the celebrations it was hard to just get a quiet moment to look. That’s all. I just… wanted to enjoy looking at the moon in peace…” She paused slightly, a small blush forming on her face, and she looked down at Goku. “Does that sound silly…?”  
“… Nah.” Goku grinned. “Not really. I guess I just don’t think about it much. The moon was always there for me, I don’t really notice it. It must be fun to look forward to it.”   
“I always thought it was.” Gine smiled.

Goku sat beside her quietly, unsure of what to do. It was a little awkward… should he just leave her to it, or…? … He didn’t really know her. He didn’t know what she’d want… but… for some reason, he didn’t have much of a desire to leave. It felt… weird. He didn’t really know why… he just wanted to stay. He yawned, and rubbed his eyes. He was still tired though… would she mind if he fell asleep…? “You can go back inside if you want…” Gine said. “I’m sorry I woke you…”  
“No – it’s okay. I mean –” Goku looked up at her, his cheeks becoming a little hot. He felt embarrassed… he wasn’t sure, why, but… this whole thing felt kind of weird, and uncomfortable… Like he didn’t really know how to… be here. He didn’t know her… but he knew he should know her, so… … he didn’t really have any experience in this kind of thing… “If you want me to leave you to it –”  
“No, no!” Gine gasped, her cheeks darkening to match his. “Well – if you want to go back to bed, then of course you can, but – don’t… don’t feel you have to leave…”

Goku paused for a moment, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. He wasn’t that great at expressing himself sometimes, especially in new situations. He was always better at actions than words… So, this was kind of hard… In the end, he decided it was better to just not think about it at all.   
“Do you want me to stay?” He said the first thing that came to his mind, bluntly and boldly, without putting any thought into it whatsoever and just taking a chance on whatever happened to come out. As it turned out, the question made them both feel a little more awkward…   
“… Um…” Gine swallowed, and her cheeks darkened more. “Well… Yes, I… If… if you don’t mind, I… I’d like you to…” She let out a small gasp, and looked at him sincerely. “But – Kakarot – if you want to go back to bed –”  
“Mom.” Goku laughed a little, and offered her a warm smile. “It’s okay. I… I think I want to stay.”   
“… Oh.” Gine swallowed, and blinked back the tears she could feel forming in her eyes, embarrassed by them. Okay. This was stupid… she was being stupid… “Okay. Well um…” She cleared her throat, and sighed. “You’ll catch cold dressed like that.” She looked down at Goku’s almost naked form; all he was wearing was a pair of boxer shorts. Immediately, Gine felt the motherly instinct of worry setting in, and she reached down to pick him up. She held him between her fingers, as gently as she could, and placed him on her lap, laying her tail across him like a blanket. “Is that okay?”   
“Hehe, yep.” Goku grinned, nestling himself into the warmth of her fur. He kind of felt like a baby like this… he was pretty sure he’d never been cradled before. Not since his grandpa had died anyway… “Thanks.”   
“It’s okay.” Gine smiled. “Just… tell me if my tail gets too heavy.”   
“Okay…”

_Baby mine, don’t you cry_  
_Baby mine, dry your eyes_  
_Rest your head close to my heart_  
_Never to part, baby of mine_

Goku shifted slightly to lie down better, and stared up at the moon. He felt… relaxed, actually. Surprusingly. He was comfortable… more comfortable than he’d expected to be. He wasn’t sure if it was just Gine’s warmth – her body heat was practically baking him. Or… maybe it was the sound. He could hear her pulse through her fur. It was weird, but… it was… comforting. Like he’d heard it before. … Well… yeah, if he thought about it, he had heard it before. Babies could hear things in the womb, couldn’t they? That was what Chichi had always said anyway. She’d talked to Gohan, and insisted that Gohan could hear her voice, and her heartbeat. Goku didn’t know if that was true, but… maybe. There had to be a reason he felt relaxed now. A reason this felt… familiar.

_Little one, when you play_  
_Don’t you mind what they say_

“So… what was it like…?” Goku spoke through a yawn, trying not to let the comforting warmth carry him into sleep. It was hard… “I mean, the full moon party… sounds kind of fun.”   
“Haha. It was.” Gine giggled. “Your father and I used to always go, with the rest of the team.”   
“The team?”   
“Mm.” Gine nodded. “We were friends before we started dating – we worked on the same fighting team. There was me, your father, Celipa. Toma – he was your father’s best friend. Then Panbukin and Toteppo… We all got along great. I was never very good at fighting, though… Bardock always wound up saving me, or covering for me…”  
“Mm…” Goku uttered. Huh… a saiyan that wasn’t good at fighting…? He didn’t know that could happen. “Heh… I guess that’s where Gohan gets it from. He’s more focused on his career now…”  
“Oh – but Gohan is still strong, right? I was the opposite.” Gine blushed. “I enjoyed fighting, but… I was just… bad at it. You must get your strength from your father, because it’s certainly not from me.”

Goku’s cheeks darkened slightly when he felt a warmth on his head. It was Gine’s hand, stroking his hair… She didn’t realise she was doing it, until she felt him flinch, and then she awkwardly snatched her hand away. “Um - - s-sorry…” Gine mumbled sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to…”   
“Don’t… don’t worry about it.” Goku answered. “Uh – Chichi does that with the boys. I think it’s just… a mom thing, right…?”  
“… Maybe.” Gine uttered. “… Your father always said I was too soft…” She hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should try doing it again. She really hadn’t meant to last time, but now… now that she’d felt what it was like… she wanted to. He didn’t seem to mind much… … Well… he could always say no, right…? Slowly, and cautiously, Gine placed her hand back on Goku’s head. She left it there for a second, giving him a chance to move away. He tensed a little, but… he didn’t move. He… didn’t really want to. So she stroked his cheek, feeling the softness of his skin against her fingertips, and the warmth of his head, the softness of his hair… it took every bit of willpower Gine had not to cry.

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine_  
_Never a tear, baby of mine_

Goku smiled slightly, and closed his eyes, leaning his head into her hand. It was warm, and soothing… mom-like, maybe. Goku felt like he was a kid again, sleeping against his grandpa. Except now it was… his mom. He never thought he’d know what that was like. He felt so sleepy…  
“So…” He yawned a little, and forced his heavy eyes open. He wanted to stay awake, just a little while longer. Just to… see what it was like. He tried to focus on what a cold night it was, but… he didn’t feel cold… “You all… went every year…?”  
“Yes, it was fun.” Gine blushed slightly, and bit her lip. “Maybe I shouldn’t tell you this… but your father and I sort of… first hooked up at the party.”   
“Hehe… really…?”  
“Well – we’d liked each other for a while, and… you know, with all the fighting and drinking and adrenaline… anyway.” Gine giggled, blushing more. “So, about a year later Raditz was born – I’d left the team by then. I started working in a meat factory when I got pregnant, and I liked it there, so when Raditz was born I stayed. I think the team were a lot more effective without me, actually… but we all stayed friends – your father still worked with them. Whenever they went to a good planet when I was pregnant, they would bring gifts back for the baby. Both times… for you as well.”   
“Huh…?” Gifts…? That was… bizarre. Not that he’d ever thought about his parents – in his whole life Goku had only ever thought about his grandpa. Gohan was his only real family, as far as Goku was concerned. He hadn’t thought about Bardock, or Raditz, or his mother – not in a good way, anyway. He’d just thought about what a villain he could have become, if he’d been raised by them. But… what Gine was saying now, it didn’t seem that bad… It sounded kind of… nice. Huh… … Wow.

_From your head to your toes (Baby mine)_  
_You’re so sweet, goodness knows (Baby mine)_

“I don’t think Chichi would have approved of any of it.” Gine laughed. “They would bring back weapons, and scary looking toys… but for saiyan parents those things were normal. Raditz liked them. I thought… maybe… he could show you how to use them…”  
“… Raditz and I didn’t really get along, Mom…” Goku mumbled. “I’m sorry. I know it’s not what you imagined…”  
“… Your father always told me not to imagine the future.” Gine sighed. “Because things were always so unpredictable, and plans could change… he thought it was stupid to… picture things. But, I liked to picture it, y’know? I always thought that maybe we would take you boys to the full moon party together, and you could team up in the kids’ tournaments –”  
“They had kid tournaments?”   
“Yeah!” Gine nodded, grinning as she recalled them. “Of course. They had tournaments for everybody. I remember our last one – I was pregnant, so I stayed at home, but your father took Raditz. Raditz wanted to fight with the older kids, but he was still too weak – in my opinion, anyway… so I made your father promise not to let him compete. Then Raditz came back with a broken nose and four teeth missing.”

_You are so precious to me_

Goku started sniggering, amused by how much it reminded him of his own family. That sounded like something he would do, to be honest… if he thought he could get away with it with Chichi… “I was furious.” Gine’s voice continued above his head. “I could have killed your father – I was screaming at him like crazy, but… honestly, you should have seen Raditz’s face. He was so proud of himself. Then your father told me he’d held his own, all through the tournament with the big kids. Your father seemed so proud of him too… it was hard to stay mad…”  
“Hmm…” Goku uttered sleepily. “Sounds… nice…” He closed his eyes, and pulled Gine’s tail tightly around him, as if it were a duvet. He smiled slightly at the feeling of her warm fingers running through his hair, and down his cheek. He could hear the soft beating of her heart under her fur; he could feel her body slowly rising and falling with her breaths, gently rocking him in its warmth. Mmmm… so relaxing… “I’m glad… y… told me that.” He struggled to speak the words… he was starting to lose consciousness. He was far too tired to say anymore, but… he sort of hoped she’d know anyway. What he was thinking… It was nice to hear that his saiyan family… wasn’t so bad. They were just… different. But good. It was… sort of a shame he’d never known it. But then, if he’d stayed there, he never would have met his grandpa, or Chichi, or had the boys… So… yeah. Goku preferred this life. Things were what they were…

_Cute as can be_  
_Baby of mine_

He frowned slightly at the sound of sniffling. Was she…? “M…” Goku grunted through his sleepy haze. “You… crying…?”  
“No.” Gine swallowed, and wiped her eyes with her free hand. “Well… a little.” She laughed timidly, embarrassed. “It’s… nothing bad. I was just thinking… it… y’know, it didn’t work out how I imagined, but…” She looked down at him, and smiled. That was all she cared about. That, right there, right in front of her… … Her baby. She never thought she’d see him again. She never thought she’d get to hold him, or touch him, or talk to him… … She couldn’t believe she was here now. She couldn’t believe… she had him. … It was all worth it. Whatever had happened, and however things had gone… it had all ended up here. So… she was happy. She was grateful. She really didn’t want to complain. “All I really hoped was that you’d be happy. And…” She sniffed, and wiped her eyes before more tears had a chance to spill. “You are, aren’t you?”   
“Mm-hm…” Goku smiled, and weakly squeezed her tail, reluctantly submitting to sleep. “Am…”  
“Good…” Gine held her palm over him, her heart warming as he nestled against it. Her baby… “So it’s okay…” She soothed. “It’s okay…” She fondly stroked him, and wiped her eyes once more, listening to his gentle breathing as he slept against her hand. This was… perfect.

_Baby mine_  
_Baby mine_

In the morning, Chichi awoke to an empty space beside her. Hm… had Goku got up early for training? She yawned, and climbed out of bed, then noticed the window was open. That was unusual… she remembered shutting it last night. Goku must have opened it. Humph. He could have closed it after himself! Chichi let out a sigh and went to close the window, when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. What the…? She looked outside, at the ground… and there she saw Goku and Gine, sprawled out on the grass, fast asleep in their nightwear. He had his head resting on her lower half, her tail was spread across him and her hand was on his head. … Huh. That was… weird. What the hell had those two been up to last night? Chichi rolled her eyes, not even bothering to think of it. It was too early in the morning to try to figure out saiyan behaviours. She had to smirk a little though, when she noticed they were sleeping in the exact same position. Sprawled out and open mouthed. Haha. Like mother like son.


End file.
